Sentimientos a bordo
by Zalex Grajalex
Summary: En un barco los sentimientos son casi imposible de ocultar que ocurrira cuando sean tan fuertes que no se puedan contener ademas de que  no deben olvidar que estan en la busqueda del One piece y que los mares son peligrosos  Es un  ROxLUxNA
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTA DE AUTO**_R: Hola nakamadas este es mi primer fic de one piece ¡( ¬¬ lo sé la mayoría de los fanfictions empiezan con esta nota] En primera les agradezco por poner atención en mi historia con el simple hecho de leer me hicieron feliz . Bn la historia se ubica después de lo ocurrido en marinefort y la muerte de Ace en esta historia todos los nakamadas están juntos otra vez va a ser un LUxRo y LUxNA así que sin más preámbulos disfruten

Disclaimer: One Piece y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán T.T todo es propiedad de su autor Oda

_**CHAPTER 1 No cuesta nada soñar**_

Era un día tranquilo en el Thohousand sunny, después de una batalla con el marine y tres piratas débiles la tripulación de los sombreros de paja debían descansar y recargar provisiones el barco arribo en una pequeña isla y al tocar el puerto la navegante hablo:

-Bien ya saben chicos aquí tenéis algo de dinero para que compren lo necesario – Dijo la pelirroja al grupo de chicos que comenzaba a organizarse para salir a comprar.- Ussop, Franky, compren las refacciones para el barco y de paso acompañen a chopper a comprar sus cosas, Brook tu iras con Sanji para conseguir la comida, Zoro tú me acompañas al centro necesito unas cosas importantes (¬¬ a veces Nami parece la capitana)

-Oí ¡y yo que hago Nami quiero ir a comprar comida al pueblo - Refunfuño el querido capitán

-Luffy, tu no vas a comprar comida ¡TE LA VAS A TRAGAR¡ no recuerdas el lio que armaste en la otra isla por comerte todo lo que había en el local

-No fue mi culpa todo estaba tan delicioso—Decía con una cara de satisfacción

-Bueno, bueno tranquilo Luffy te traeremos una porción extra de carne si te portas bien y cuidas el barco—Dijo Sanji mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo—Y por cierto alguien ha visto a Robín?—

-Estaba en su cuarto dijo que no pudo dormir bien anoche y que estaba cansada por eso no ira con nosotros—Contesto Ussop mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el pueblo

-Ohhh Mi querida Robín-chan de seguro se desveló pensando en las noches de pasión que tendremos después de que acepte su sentimiento hacia mi- Comento Sanji con su típica cara con corazones mientras hacia un bailecito ridículo

-Jajajaja no me hagas reir Ero-cok eso ni en tus sueños jajaja – Se rio el espadachín

-Tu cállate marimo que a ti nadie te quiere

-Jejeje eso crees tú pero bueno al menos yo no soy un pervertido mujerío al quien nadie le hace caso—

- Ya verás cabeza de lechuga—Y antes de que empezaran con su típica pelea Nami los "Calmo" con un golpe en sus cabezas

-Bueno luffy ya nos vamos tardaremos un poco por que las cosas a conseguir son muchas así que cuida bien al barco y no despiertes a Robín –

-Claro, (a veces pienso que Nami da muchas órdenes para ser solo la navegante U.U)

Mientras tanto en el camarote de Robín

La hermosa Arqueóloga descansaba plácidamente en su cama una sonrisa de tranquilidad adornaba su rostro aquel que la viera pensaría que estaba teniendo un sueño hermoso y así era…

_**Sueño de Robín**_

La arqueóloga estaba en la cubierta sentada en su silla de siempre leyendo un libro o bueno eso era lo que trataba de aparentar porque toda su atención estaba en un chico con sombrero de Paja quien se encontraba con Ussop y Chopper jugando a ver quién aguantaba más sin pestañear al ver tal escena sonrió adoraba esa forma de ser tan inocente y noble del chico que ya no era un niño si no todo un hombre pero que a pesar de eso aun conservaba su inocencia y carácter infantil, pero al mismo tiempo cerro los ojos lanzo un suspiro, al pensar que con esa forma de ser sus sueños donde luffy la hacía suya una y otra vez estaban lejos de cumplirse, Si en verdad ella lo amaba lo había aceptado desde hace tiempo y por miedo a no ser correspondida callo sus sentimientos pero eso no le quitaban las ganas de tener a su capitán de su lado tenerlo y hacer que gimiera su nombre mientras hacían el amor pero eso estaba lejos de cumplirse según ella por eso al abrir los ojos se sorprendió a hallarse en su cuarto y al ver a su capitán sin camisa y recostada sobre ella

-Pe…pe pero que está pasando cuando llegamos al camarote...—Fue callada por los labios del chico que con su lengua pedía la entrada en su boca que con gusto dejo que entrara, la chica lanzo un suspiro al sentir las manos de su capitán recorriendo su cuerpo - Lu. . Luffy—susurro con la vos entrecortada a lo que el chico respondió

- Shhh calla, Robín yo te amo, te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi por esa razón desafié al gobierno mundial, por ti porque amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo

-Luffy—Suspiro—Yo siento lo mismo por ti yo también te amo desde que me rescataste aquella ves y siempre he soñado el día en que tú me digas eso—Es… espera Sueño? Si eso ha de ser es un… FIN DEL SUEÑO DE ROBIN

- SUEÑO¡ —Exclamo la morena cubierta de sudor mientras se despertaba y se trataba de tranquilizar— Genial todo eso ha sido un sueño—Bufo molesta mientras observaba la mancha de humedad que surgía de su entrepierna - Si sigo así a este paso me quedare sin ropa limpia, fu , bueno me daré un baño para que se me quite la calentura – La morena se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ducha para calmar su ímpetu pero en el camino se encontró con Luffy

- Hola Robín ya despertaste los demás salieron al puerto a comprar las cosas para el barco y... porque estas roja acaso estas enferma?

-Ahh hola Capitán-san descuida estoy bien, algo cansada por eso voy a darme una ducha—sonrió de una manera normal para disimular su nerviosismo

- Ok robín para estar más seguros le diré Chopper que te revise

-Si esto lo tranquiliza está bien Capitán—

-Bien nos vemos luego iré a pescar para pasar el rato

-Entendido capitán—Suspiro mientras el chico se alejaba de ella—Tal vez sean puros sueños pero… Nada cuesta soñar o no?

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO 1_**

Y? qué tal si les gusto por favor dejen un rewier yo no les voy a pedir que sean suaves con migo pues quiero su sincera opinión para mejorar recuerdan que lo fics lo hacemos nosotros los fans como una forma de expresarnos , entretener y desarrollar el gusto por la lectura (Psdt. El primer capítulo es un Ro x Lu pero también tendrá un Na x Lu y tal vez un Boa x Lu en lo personal me gustan todas las parejas en especial si todas se pelean por luffy y al final gana robín XD pero este fic lo leen ustedes hace que pondré las parejas que me pidan)

Sin más que decir les doy las gracias por haber leído mi fic recuerden que comentar es agradecer a ni no se preocupen el fic tendrá mucha acción y drama


	2. Problemas a la vista

**Nota del autor:** Hola nakamadas en primera quiero agradecer que estén leyendo este fic y también agradecer los primeros rewier Muchas gracias Mireia y Ana. En segunda quiero volver a repetir que es un fic Nami, Robín, Boa X Luffy pero el final quedara la pareja que ustedes quieran (para lo cual tienen que decirlo por los reviews: 3) El fic lo subiré constantemente por que ya la tengo diseñada nada más es cuestión de escribir los capítulos por lo tanto abra una actualización mínimo por semana

Disclaimer: One piece y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen y ni me pertenecerán T.T todo es propiedad de Oda

_**CHAPTER 2: Situaciones inesperadas**_

En el pueblo los sombreros de paja terminaban de hacer sus compras. -Bien veamos, 3 barriles de pólvora 25 tablas, clavos... polvo pimienta, Bien parece que tenemos todo es SUUUPPERR ¡- Decía el cyborg mientras cargaba las refacciones— es tiempo de irnos Ussop, Chopper vámonos

-Hai—Contestarnos ambos mientras caminaban hacia el barco;

_**Junto con Sanji y Brook**_

-Joder como serás bestia Brook por tu culpa nos vendieron la comida al triple del precio

-Por mi culpa? Sanji-san tú fuiste el que hacia propuestas indecorosas yo solo les pedí amablemente que si podía ver sus bragas yoohohohoh – Decía el esqueleto

-Si como sea es mejor darnos prisa, se hace tarde y el impaciente de luffy ha de querer su comida además, mis queridas Nami y Robín chan me han de extrañar

_**Mientras tanto con Nami y Zoro **_

-Oi¡Nami dime la razón de por qué necesitamos tanta ropa para el barco (y en especial de que toda la ropa es para ti ¬¬)

-Zoro no te quejes y sigue cargando las bolsas—Decía la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a una tienda de lencería-

-Hay Nami yo ahí no entro

-Bueno entonces, adelántate al barco yo me quedo aquí a comprar algo más, llévate las bolsas y no te pierdas

- ¬¬ me ofendes Nami como crees que no se me el camino de regreso al barco—Decía el espadachín que a los 5 minutos de haber caminado se había perdido (¬¬ que novedad)

Todos los mugiwaras habían regresado al barco (Con excepción de Zoro que se había extraviado) -Luffy, Robín ya llegamos—Gritaba la navegante y al no recibir respuesta la tripulación fue a buscarlos al camarote de la arqueóloga y al abrir la puerta se encontraron con una pequeña sorpresa

-¡PERO QUE PASA AQUÍ!—Gritaron todos con una cara de shock. Ante tanto ruido Robín despertó sorpresivamente al hacerlo noto la situación en la que se encontraba inmediatamente su cara su ruborizo a mas no poder puesto que se encontraba acostada en el sofá encima de su capitán el cual le abrazaba tiernamente, Todos estaban sorprendidos pero la pelirroja sentía algo más sentía un dolor en su pecho al encontrar a su mejor amiga y a su amado capitán en tal posición

-Pero que paso aquí?—Pregunto la navegante con una voz de dolor y enojo

-Esto no es lo que creen es un malentendido—Contesto la arqueóloga con un cierto nerviosismo

-humm , que pasa por que tanto ruido (sonido de bostezo) porque me despertaron—Protesto un adormilado Luffy

-Luffy nos puedes explicar por qué estabas abrazando a mi amada Robín—Cuestiono un molesto Sanji al ver a una de sus princesas abrazada del Baka de su capitán

-No sé solo recuerdo que…

_**Flashback **_

Luffy se encontraba aburrido en la cubierta de barco sin nada que hacer, entonces ve una pesa de Zoro y se pone a jugar con ella lanzándola como si de una pelota se tratara en ese momento Robín pasa a lado suyo con un libro en la mano y se sienta en su silla de siempre

-Hi Robín que haces?

-Ha hola capitán—Decía la arqueóloga mientras se acomodaba el cabello—Voy a leer un libro

-Oye Robín una pregunta por qué siempre estás leyendo acaso es divertido?—Contesto inocentemente el hombre de Goma mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella

-Si es divertido e interesante es como si viajaras a otros mundos y te embarcaras en una aventura

-¿Aventura? Bueno yo no soy muy bueno en la lectura en realidad casi no se leer—Dijo con un poco de pena

-No, no, no sabes leer

- Cuando era pequeño Ace y Makino me intentaron enseñar bueno solo Makino, mi hermano se quedaba dormido cada vez que tocaba un libro y… creo que desde entonces no he leído uno en mi vida y se me olvido como leer jijijiji

-Descuide capitán si quiere yo le enseño, vamos a mi camarote ahí tengo unos libros sencillos para empezar

-Vamos—Contesto el sombrero de Paja mientras caminaban hacia su cuarto

-Empecemos—Dijo la arqueóloga mientras se sentaba en un sofá alado de Luffy y al poco tiempo de estar leyendo el chico se quedó dormido recargado en la morena esta se limitó a observarlo y sonreír mientras le acariciaba el rostro

-Se ve tan tierno cuando duerme—Suspira mientras lentamente sus ojos se vuelven pesados y cae dormida al igual que su capitán, Al final terminan recostada sobre el

_**Fin Del Flashback **_

-Asi que eso fue lo que paso—Comento aliviada la Navegante al saber que eso era solo un malentendido

-Bien aclarado el asunto vamos a comer ¡SANJI COMIDA¡

-Si ya voy no grites—Contesto el cocinero dando una calada a su cigarrillo mientras todos se dirigían hacia la cocina

-A Nami san podría hablar contigo un momento por favor

-Por supuesto Robín de que quieres hablar

-De Luffy

-(De luffy de que querrá hablar será acaso que ya sabe que estoy enamorada de él o … ella también sentirá algo por luffy)

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano específicamente en un barco pirata…

-Pero que grata visita me da gusto volver a verte aunque, es inusual que salgas de tu isla

-A mí también me da gusto verte… Alejandro

-A sí que, dime a que se debe el honor—Decía un hombre alto de piel tostada con una cicatriz que atravesaba todo su dorso y el cual estaba vestido con una gabardina negra y pantalones blancos

- Mis motivos no te incumben Zalex

-jajajaja eso lo sé pero, no me vas a negar que esos motivos tienen que ver con Monkey D. Luffy o acaso me equivoco … Boa Hancock

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**_

_**Nota del autor:**_ Bueno que les pareció el capítulo algo corto lo sé pero esto es solo la presentación conforme avanza la historia la trama será más larga y entretenida por el momento no pude poner más Luffy x Nami pero el próximo capítulo será dedicado solo para ellos de antemano agradezco los comentarios muchas gracias Ashira 23, Kurinchi, Ana y mireiaa Asi que sin más que decir les doy las gracias de que hayan leído mi historia recuerden comentar es agradecer.


	3. Y todo comienza

_**Nota del autor**_: Hola nakamadas bienvenidos al tercer capítulo de este Fanfiction Y antes de todo agradezco que estén leyendo esta historia ¡GRACIAS¡. Recuerden que las parejas las deciden ustedes (aunque tendrá un poco de todo para darle sabor) A sí que a petición de varios comentarios esta capitulo estará dedicado a un LUFY x NAMI

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de one piece y su historia pertenecen a su creador Oda; yo no poseo ni poseeré sus derechos esto es solo una historia sin ánimo de lucro

**_CHAPTER 3 Y comienza todo_**

En un barco pirata cuyo emblema era agitado bruscamente por el aire Dos personas conversaban en la borda…

-Y bien Hancok dime si no es Mugiwara tu objetivo, porque saliste de tu isla?

-Luffy si es a quien quiero ver pero no el único, Quería pedirte un favor

-Adelante mujer para eso somos amigos

-Desde la guerra de marine Ford y la muerte de barba blanca las cosas en el mar se han puesto peligrosas el mes pasado una flota de barcos atacaron Amazon Lily

-Ya veo, es una gran sorpresa que hayan cruzado el Calm Belt y si no me equivoco quieres que vaya a proteger tu isla verdad?

-Si no fuera mucha molestia

-Boa, Desde la muerte de nuestro padre, los piratas de barba blanca nos hemos dedicado a proteger las islas que estaban bajo su control y ya que Amazon Lily no era una de ellas tendrías que aceptar estar bajo nuestra bandera

-Por favor, Alejandro eso sería una ofensa para el orgullo amazónico

-Entendido nada de banderas ni de hombres verdad?—Pregunto resignado el hombre al ver la cara de negación en Hancok

-Ya sabes nuestras leyes—Contesto la emperatriz pirata con cara de alivio

-Ok mandare a Susana y la división femenina del barco a proteger tus costas, Serán aproximadamente 80 piratas

-Muy pocos no lo crees Alejando ?

-Descuida con Susana es más que suficiente, además la mayoría sabe usar el haki o pose alguna fruta y las restantes saben pelear recuerda que son parte de la orgullosa tripulación de Barba Blanca

-Si él estuviera vivo se enorgullecería de ti "Silencio mortal"

-A con que hablándonos de apodos he "emperatriz Serpiente"

-Bueno, ya resuelto este asunto me tengo que marchar y encontrar a Luffy- Sama

-Te acompaño, el Mugiwara se encuentra en el mismo rumbo que una de mis islas, así que no me cuesta nada ir contigo

-Como quieras (Espero que Luffy-sama se ponga celoso si Alejandro me acompaña y así se fije en mi])—Pensaba la Emperatriz mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente

-TRIPULACION, TODOS PREPARENSE PARA ZARPAR¡-Ordenaba el capitán del barco Alejandro

-SI CAPITAN¡

-(Mugiwara, estoy ansioso por luchar contigo y medir tus fuerzas; además tengo asuntos pendientes con la Niña demonio Nico Robín) Pensaba el capitán con una sonrisa en la cara

Mientras tanto

Era un hermoso día en el Tosan Sunny Todos estaban en sus cosas (ósea perdiendo el tiempo) Ussop y Franky estaban creando una nueva arma para el barco, Chopper y Luffy estaban jugando , Robín sentada en su silla de siempre leyendo un libro Brook y Sanji tuvieron que salir para buscar a Zoro que aún seguía perdido Mientras tanto la navegante seguía pensando en la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con la arqueóloga

**_FLASCHBARK_**

-Ha, Nami—san podría hablar contigo un momento por favor

-Por supuesto Robín de que quieres hablar

-De Luffy

-(De luffy de que querrá hablar será acaso que ya sabe que estoy enamorada de él o… ella también sentirá algo por el) pasa algo malo con el- Dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos

-No descuida no es nada malo platiquemos después de la cena

La cena transcurrió con normalidad a pesar de la ausencia de Zoro después de ella L as chicas se retiraron a su camarote a platicar

-Bien que pasa- Dijo la navegante con un poco de nerviosismo

-¿Qué sientes por Luffy?—Esa pregunta impresiono a la pelirroja pero no tardo en guardar la compostura y contestar

-Lo mismo que tú sientes

-AMOR—Contestaron las dos al unísono

Nami Bajo la cabeza y suspiro- parece que ambas nos hemos enamorado perdidamente del Baka de Luffy, yo también me enamore por todo lo que hizo por mí y por su manera de ser

-Que se le puede hacer nos ha robado el corazón y todo sin darse cuenta de que lo hizo

-Si así es el

-Bien, y ahora que hacemos, yo no quiero perder tu amistad one-chan pero tampoco voy a dejar de amar a luffy

-Igual yo Robín, que tal si nos ponemos de acuerdo y establecemos ciertas reglas

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Durante una semana podremos seducirlo para hacer que se fije en una de nosotras pero no se puede declararse i tampoco besarle o algo mas .

-Pero si él quiere hacer algo mas?- Comento la arqueóloga con una mirada picara

-Lo dudo Robín pero si es el caso tiene que ser por iniciativa de él, nosotras no lo podemos obligar

-Bueno pero prometamos que no importa a quien elija respetaremos su decisión y conservaremos nuestra amistad

-De acuerdo—Dijeron ambas amigas mientras se daban un abrazo

-Nami—san Mañana va a ser tu turno para acercarte a Luffy pero recuerda las reglas he

-Por supuesto Robín pero una pregunta Por qué me dejaste ir primero?

-Es secreto—Dijo esto último mientras guiñaba un ojo y salia de la habitación

-(Vaya será una rival difícil de vencer por la atención de luffy tendré que esforzarme para que ese Baka se fije en mi como mujer) Pensó para sí misma la navegante

_**F**in** del **FLAS**HBACK**_

-Bien es hora de comenzar—Dijo en tono decidido la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a Luffy quien estaba jugando con Chopper y Ussop

-Hola Chicos que hacen—Pregunto en un tono amable

-Jugando a ver quién aguanta más sin parpadear—Contesto Luffy con los ojos rojos por el esfuerzo

-A ya veo, Ussop , Chopper, nos podrían dejar solos necesito hablar algo con luffy en privado

-Pero Nami estamos jugando y estoy a punto de ganar—Dijo el renito inocentemente con los ojos rojos también por el esfuerzo

-Chopper te regalo un libro de medicina y a ti Ussop te pegare menos duro cuando te regañe si se van ahora mismo—Dijo en un tono serio que "Convenció" a los susodichos los cuales salieron corriendo en seguida

-Nami por qué hiciste eso estaba a punto de ganarles—Protesto el sombrero de paja aun con los ojos rojos y abiertos

-Luffy ya te dije necesito hablar a solas contigo además…-Fue interrumpida por un grito del capitán

-Haaa mis ojos me arden no puedo ver—Gritaba desesperadamente el capitán del barco mientras agitaba sus manos como loco

-BAKA tranquilo solo pestañea – Trataba de tranquilizarlo la navegante, pero no se esperaba a que una de las manos de luffy se posara en su pecho y luego le diera un apretón, por suerte solo Robín vio tal accidente con una cara de shock al ver a su "amado" ponerle la mano en el busto de su amiga

-Luffy…

-Que paso Nami—Pregunto el chico mientras se frotaba los ojos con una sola mano (la otra ya saben dónde la tiene y no en esta historia luffy no será un pervertido él es inocente y noble )

-Pod..Podrías quitar tu mano de mi pecho por favor—Contesto sonrojada la pelirroja

-Nani? Ha perdona no sabía que había tocado pero se sintió suavecito jijijiji—Sonrió tan inocentemente tal como él sabía hacerlo

-Descuida, si, si quieres puedes hacerlo las veces que quieras siempre y cuando nadie nos vea— Esto último lo dijo tan suave como un susurro, aunque ella amaba a su capitán y deseaba que fuera suyo y ella del aún no se acostumbraba a esa "intimidad" con el muchacho

-Entendido Nami pero una pregunta, porque a mi si me dejas tocarte los pechos y a Sanji no? además que tienen en especial los pechos de las mujeres?—Pregunto inocentemente

-BAKA tenías que arruinar el momento—Le pego la navegante molesta por la impertinencia del hombre de goma, pero al ver la expresión inocente de su capitán se arrepintió del golpe y se resignó a contestarle su pregunta y de paso enseñarle algo de anatomía al ignorante supernova

-Veras los pechos de una mujer son importantes y especiales, así que una no puede dejar que le toquen esa parte tan a la ligera

-O entiendo pero por qué son importantes

-Por qué sirven para vernos atractivas, además cuando tienes un bebe sirve para darle leche

-Sale leche de ahí—Pregunto sorprendido el capitán al pensar en esa fábrica de leche portátil

-Si esa leche sirve para alimentar al bebe

-Me das—Esa frase tan cargada de inocencia Dejo en shock a la navegante y de paso a la arqueóloga

-Luffy estás seguro que no sabes nada de las mujeres?—Pregunto sorprendida y sonrojada al máximo por tal conversión con su capitán en esos momento dudaba i luffy era tan inocente como pensaba

-mmm veras cuando era pequeño, cada vez que le preguntaba a mi abuelo acerca de las mujeres me contestaba que eran un problema con P mayúscula,, Cuando le pregunte a Ace me dijo que era la cosa más misteriosa que existía y que aún no tenía edad para saberlo después me acerque a shanks para preguntarle pero siempre se ponía rojo y me desviaba del tema, además cuando le preguntaba a makino que era se sonreía y me decía que aún era su bebe y no era la edad para saberlo – Termino de decir el capitán con una expresión de confusión e inocencia en la cara

Nami al ver la veracidad en sus palabras se dio cuenta de que esta era su oportunidad, su capitán además de ser noble de corazón e inocente ignoraba el tema del sexo desde pequeño

-Bien luffy si quieres yo te puedo enseñar anatomía

-Anato-que?

-Te enseñare que y como es una mujer en toda su expresión

-En serio Aligato Nami—

-Bien entonces vamos a mi camarote—Dijo dando una mirada picara a su capitán y jalándolo de la mano hacia su habitación

-(No ,no, no, no puede ser Luffy y Nami van a… ) Se repetía constantemente la arqueóloga con lágrimas en los ojos - tengo que hacer algo para evitarlo, pero, prometimos no interferir en lo que cada una hiciera además Nami es como mi hermana ; tendré que conformarme a esperar que un milagro ocurra o de lo contrario perderá a Luffy—

-PERO QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ—Un grito de la tripulación saco de sus pensamientos a la morena que sonreía aliviada al saber que se interrumpiría el momento "romántico" de aquellos dos

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO 3_**

**_Nota del Autor_**: En primera agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia y recuerden comentar es agradecer. En segunda me disculpo por la tardanza al subir este capítulo y por el poco luffy x Nami que hay en el capítulo GOMEN¡ pero si ponía todo me quedaría sin capitulo para subir a que lo corte en esa parte para preguntarles esto: Quieren que le ponga LEMON a la historia y si es así lo quieren leve o mediano (no le voy a tirar a la XXX de una vez advierto esta no es una página de esas) Sin más que decir les agradezco su atención gracia por leer

_**REVIEWS**_


	4. El reencuentro con el pasado

_**Nota del autor:**_ Perdon porfavor, en verdad disculpenme por la tardanza es que estaba ocupado con algunos asuntos del bachillerato, ademas nesesitaba inspiracion por lo que me puse a ver de nuevo varios capitluos de one piece y valio la pena ya tengo planeados una saga de oneshot que se titulara "La leyenda de One piece"y tambien he estado planeando otras historias y al final del capitulo les dare un adelanto de dihcos fic para que elijan cual quieren primero.

Disclaimer: One piece su historia y los personajes no me pertenecen todo su contexto es propiedad de su autor Oda esta solo es una historia sin animos de lucro

_**Capitulo 4: Reencuentro**_

-PERO QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ—Un grito de la tripulación saco de sus pensamientos a la morena que sonreía aliviada al saber que se interrumpiría el momento "romántico" de aquellos dos

-Pero que le hicieron a mi cocina—Protesto un Sanji enojado

-Lo lamentamos Sanji-san solo queriamos hacer algo para ayudarte—Contesto Chopper con la carita baja por el regaño

-Si solo queriamos fabricar un super jabon que te ayudara a lavar los trastes mas rapido—Lo apoyo Ussop, que junto con chooper crearon un "super jabon" que resulto todo un desastre e inundo toda la cocina con una sustancia verde

-Calmate Ero- cok ellos solo querian ayudar—Decia un divertido Zoro al ver la cara de susto de Ussop y Chooper ademas de la cara de enojado de Sanji

-Tu callate Marimo, que por tu culpa tuvimos que buscarte por horas

-Calla pervertido, que no es mi culpa que esta isla este mal diseñada

-Mal diseñada si claro, Eres tu y tu pesimo sentido de la orientacion que te pierdes hasta para ir al baño

-Te vas a enterar de …- Y comenzaron con su tipica pelea mientras Ussop y Chooper se escabuian de su castigo pero se detuvieron al ver a robin en la puerta

-Por que tanto escandalo?—Pregunto nerviosa al notar que luffy y Nami no se encontraban con los chicos y, que probablemente ellos seguian con sus "clases de anatomia"

-"Nada mi Robin- chann solo que estos dos Bakas Hicieron un desastre en mi cocina—Contesto Rapidamente Sanji con su asento de enamorado pero se le quito al ver que los causantes del desastres estaban huyendo

-Oigan ustedes dos Bakas sin quehacer regresen que no han recibido su castigo

- No nos peges—Gritaron Ussop y Chooper al unisono, mientras corrian por la borda como desesperados hasta que de un camarote salio Nami con la cara sonrojada a mas no poder con el pelo desarreglado,y respirando agitadamente

-Nami que tienes—Pregunto preocupado el pequeño renito al ver la cara tan roja de su nakamada, Pero al pobre reno no le dio tiempo de seguir preguntando por que de un solo golpe Nami lo dejo a el y a Ussop fuera de combate

- Esto es por andar gritando como locos e interrumpirme—Grito una frustrada Nami que se dirigio rapidamente hacia su camarote

-y a esta que mosco le pico—

-No lo se Zoro tal ves este en sus dias,

-Franky mas respeto a mi Nami-chann

-Tranquilos, creo que yo se lo que le pasa, hablare con ella mas tarde para solucionarlo

Durante el resto del dia todo fue tranquilo y llegada la hora de la cena todo estaba en silencio cosa rara por que luffy siempre trataba de quitar la comia a los demas y esto generaba un gran escandalo, pero esta vez luffy solo se limito a comer lo que le sirvieron y se retiro a su camarote. La tripulacion no se preocupo mucho pues en su rostro no habia tritesa ni preocupacion, solo se le veia pensativo y con cara de confucion, pero todo esto fue percibido por la arqueologa que observaba atentamente las reacciones de su capitan y las de Nami que de vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada picara a Luffy, y este al estar tan pensativo ni se daba cuenta

-Aquí pasa algo raro y lo tengo que averiguar—Se dijo a si misma Robin preocupada por lo que pudo suceder en el camarote cuando estuvieron solos

Al dia siguente Todo parecia normal en el Thousan Sunny el dia amanecio precioso y todos estaban muy alegres en especial Nami que mostraba una sonrisa radiante. Robin seguia planeando como acercarse a su capitan ya que le tocaba su turno (si era un dia Nami y otro Robin y despues de una semana para cada quien podian declararse a luffy)

-Nami-san aun me debes una platica sobre el otro dia sabes

-Lo se Robin—Dijo manteniendo esa gran sonrisa—Solo que debo de asimilarlo para poder expreaarlo claramente

-A caso te correspondio—Dijo esto con tristesa en su corazon

-Aun no Robin—Contesto con decepcion la navegante—Pero ya sabe lo que significa estar enamorado—

-Eh? Acaso luffy no sabe lo que es estar enamorado

-Si Robin, no lo sabia el chico no sabia que era estar enamorado

-Pero como, haber cuentame por que no creo que haya gente con tal grado de inocencia (por no decir estupidez)

-Es una larga historia—Nami comenzaba a contarle todo lo ocurrido ayer con Luffy que a pesar de que lo amaba tanto, Se sentia obligada a decrile a Robin pues sabia que tambien lo amaba tanto como ella.

-MUGIWARAAA-Se escuho un grito potente de un barco que se acercaba a ellos rapidamente

-MUGIWARA NO LUFFY, TIENES VISITAS SE CORTES Y ATIENDENOS- Otra vez el grito resono en todo el barco

-Ha mis oidos—Se quejaba Ussop—Como puede se puede oir tan fuerte si esta lejos?

-MUGIWARA SAL Y RECIBENOS— El grito se volvio a escucha r esta vez mas fuerte por la proximidad que el barco tenia

-Por que tanto escandalo—Se quejaba Nami al oir los gritos

-Es un barco pirata y se acerca a mucha velocidad—Contesto un preocupado Ussop al ver la cercania del barco

-Pero que tanto escandalo hacen—Protesto un molesto luffy al ver interrumpido sus pensamientos (el apocalipsis luffy se puso a pensar 0.0)

-Mira capitan—Dijo ussop entregandole unos vinoculares

-Mmmm esa bandera la he visto… si ya recuerdo es una de las banderas que vi en la guerra de marineford si no mal recuedo de una de las divisiones de barbablanca –

-QUEE¡ un comandante de la exdivisiones de barbablanca estamos fritos—Lloraba un desesperado Ussop (hay ussop no cambiaste nada estos años sigues de negativo ya se por que pudiste vencer a perona)

-Clama miedoso nuestro capitan es fuerte ademas, no todos los comandantes de division eran fuertes

-Lamento corregirte en eso Robin, Todos los comandantes eran extremadamente fuertes eso me lo dijo Marco cuando escapabamos de Marine ford

_**FLASHBACK SPOILER CON MUCHA IMAGINACION**_

Despues de los sucesos tragicos de marine ford, luffy y jinbei fueron atendidos por law Trafalgar y llevados a la isla de las mujeres ahí con mas calma Marco le explico todo lo sucedido despues del encuentro

-Asi esta la situacion—Decia un afligido Marcos

-Tranquilo One- san ya veras que la muerte de barbablanca y de mi hermano no seran en vano y mucho menos se quedaran impunes

-Lo se luffy solo que Barbablanca era nuestro padre y Ace nuestro hermano

-No olvides que tambien el mio y que me duele mucho su muerte pero… Ace no me perdonaria si me afectara tanto su muerte al contrario me diria que siguiera adelante y eso es lo que voy a hacer

-Te admiro mugiwara, tienes razon tenemos que reponernos de estas perdidas y concentrarnos en el presente

-Que quieres decir con eso?

-Que con la muerte de mi padre todas las islas que protegia se van a ver amenazadas ademas ahora habra muchos mas piratas que busquen el one piece

-Estas en lo cierto pero,, Sere yo quien sea el REY DE LOS PIRATAS

-Jajajaj lo veremos luffy recuerda que todos nuestros comandantes son fuertes y desean honrar la memoria de nuestro padre y Ace, asi que buscaran el one piece en su memoria

-Pues que vengan los espero

-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas a pesar que no son tipos malos ni tienen intencion de matar, son extremadamente fuertes en especial los que posen la fruta del diablo, ha por cierto Zalex me pidio que te diera este mensaje—Dijo Marco mientras le entregaba un pergamino a luffy

-¿Zalex?

-Si un comandante extremadamente fuerte, pero es un gran tipo

-A ya veo—Decia luffy mientras leia el pergamino

-Que dice?

-Nada solo un mensaje de Ivanock

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-MUGIWARAA TRANQUILO NO VENGO A PELEAR SOY ZALEX SOLO VENGO A TRAER A UNA VIEJA AMIGA

-COMO OSAS A LLAMARME VIEJA, INSOLENTE—se escuhco una voz femenina a la cual luffy reconocio de inmediato

-que alegria es hammcok mi amiga de amazon lily

-HI luffy- sama – Decia una sonrojada Boa Hancok sin nesesidad de gritar por que el barco donde venia se emparejo con el Thousand Sunny

-PERO QUE BELLEZA Y TODA PARA MI—Decia un pervertido Sanji con una emorragia nasal

-Señorita puedo ver sus bragas—Pregunto Brok tambien con su sangrado (como sangra si es esqueleto 0.0)

-Mero Mero—Al instante ambos pervertidos quedaron petrificados

-Oi Hamcok pero por que lo hisiste quiero que los devuelvas a la normalidad

-Gomen Luffy-sama—Se disculpo una apenada Hancock

- no podemos dejar al Ero-cook asi por un rato mas?

-No Zoro ya tengo hambre y es hora del desayuno

-Ajam – Llamo la atencion el pirata comandante de la division

-Tu quien eres—Pregunto luffy

-Que descortes se supone que tu te debes presentar primero

-Pero tu ya sabes mi nombre y yo no se el tuyo

-Buen punto me llamo Zayd Alejandro, pero pueden llamarme

-Pirata del sonido—Dijo en estado de shok la arqueologa al ver la bandera pirata y recordar donde habia visto ese navio

-Parece que si me recuerdas—Dijo con cara sombri- Nico Robin y yo pense que despues de tantos años olvidarias lo que le hiciste mi hermano

-La conoces?

-Si la conosco desde hace muchos años atrás mi hermana y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes con ella

Toda la tripulacion estaba sorprendida exepto Robin que estaba en estado de Shock y poco a poco a una de miedo y de tristeza

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**_

_**ADELANTO DEL FIC "¿la historia se repite o no?" **_

-Jejejeje Luffy si no hubieras destruido Imperial Down estuvieras mas comodo que en esta celda

-Vamos Coby tu sabes que tenian atrapado a uno de mis nakamadas que querias que hiciera—

-Luffy—La expresion de tristesa en el fornido marine denotaba que estaba a punto de llorar —Estas seguro de rechazar la propuesta

-Si, sabes que soy un pirata nunca me uniria al gonierno mundial

-Luffy como amigo te insisto en que lo pienses no por ti si no por ella

-Hablando de eso como esta Rika

-esta Bien, se alegra de que este a punto de mi retiro, pero no trates de desviar el tema sabes muy bien que ella te ama y que moriria de tristeza si mueres, que acaso no piensas en ella o en tu hijo?

_**ADELANTO DEL FIC "La guerra de los piratas" Luffyx? Zorox?**_

-Como se encuentra—

-Imensamente feliz—Contesto con sarcasmo el espadachin—

-Deja alado el sarcasmo Zoro

-Que querias el pobre nunca habia manchado sus manos de sangre y ahora tuvo que matar a tantos marines

-No lo he visto en el puerto

-Eso es por que zarparemos en seguida

Regresaran?

-No lo creo la cosa esta cada ves peor y sabes que no quiere ponerte en riessgo por eso te esonde

-Lo se, lo se ya he tenido estas discusiones con el, no necesito tenerlas contigo

-Tu empezaste Nami, enserio cuando le diras que lo amas

- No puedo el esta con..

_**ADELANTO DEL FIC "La eleccion" Parejas Luffyx?**_

Pov ****

Por que a ella y no ami, que tiene ella que yo no te pude dar, sera que te gusta mas su sonrisa o por que su forma de ser te cautivo ,dime por favor que es lo que en ella viste y que en mi fallo dime el porque en mi tu ser jamas se fijo, dimelo antes de acabar con este sufrimiento de una vez dime por que a ella le diste tu corazon a sabiendas que yo te di el mio, dime por que la elejiste dime por que amas a …

_**Nota del autor**_: Bueno en primera Gracias por leer la historia en verdad se los agradesco (y les agradeceria mas si dejaran un comentario :3) En segunda vuelvo a pedri perdon por mi tardanza es que estaba ocupado pero en recompensa hice este capitulo mas largo (iba a ser mucho mas con la parte de lemon pero lo deje asi para poder meter los adelantos del fic) Bueno al final deje unos pequeños avanzes me gustaria que me dijieran cual le interesa mas para empezar a desarrollarlo y asi tener mas historias. y recuerden Comentar es agradecer

REVIEWS


End file.
